Bedtime Stories
by TheSecretWriter75
Summary: Young Dean tells Sam the 'real' versions of fairytales as bedtime stories. Little does he know that everything he thinks he's making up is true. Twenty years later, the boys visit the small town of Storybrooke, Maine where everyone seems oddly familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I've had for almost a year now and I just found it the other day. I tweaked it a little (what with all the new stuff that's been revealed on OUaT) and decided to post it and see what people think. **

**The first chapter or two will be just introducing the story, so bear with me. I didn't want to just do the 'standard' SPN/OUaT crossover where the boys go up to investigate, so I decided to start it like this and just see where it takes them.**

**By the way, if the device you're reading this on a device that doesn't let you see italics, this might not make very much sense.**

**I don't own Supernatural or Once Upon a Time (or any other references in here). But this is un-betaed, so I do own any mistakes.**

* * *

It was a cold, January night in a motel room somewhere in Vermont and a young Dean Winchester was sitting on the sofa with a comic book propped open in his lap. He was just getting to the part when Bruce Banner started turning into the Hulk when there was a cry from the bed.

Dean jumped up and raced to his brother's side. Sam's face was streaked with tears and he looked terrified.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Scary dream," Sam sniffled. Even though he was six, he reverted right back to being three when he had a nightmare.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Dean sat down on the edge of the bed next to his little brother and he felt Sam wrap his arms tightly around him. Dean could feel the younger boy shake his head no.

"Tell me a story?" Sam asked. Dean was about to say that it was too late for a story, but he looked down and saw Sam's watery puppy dog eyes staring up at him. There was no way he could resist the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Dean sighed. "But I'm picking it."

Sam nodded and made himself comfortable against the headboard. Dean thought for a moment. He could just read to Sam from a comic book, but then he remembered his mother. Before she died, Mary Winchester had always told Dean fairytales after a nightmare. The one that stuck out most in his mind was Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. He decided to go back a little further though and mix the story with his hunter mentality. He'd make up his own version of the stories.

"Once upon a time…"

_There lived a beautiful girl named Regina. She was the daughter of a miller's daughter and a nobleman and she was the prettiest girl in all the land. Regina was happy, kind and carefree and she loved to ride her horse. Her mother, Cora, wanted her to be married._

"How old is Regina?" Sam asked.

"She's eighteen. People got married young in her land."

"What land?"

"I'm telling the story," Dean said. "Either shut up or go back to sleep."

Sam nodded and made a motion like he was zipping his lips. Dean went on with the story.

_Cora wanted Regina to marry a rich man because all Cora cared about was money and power. Regina didn't care about that though. She was in love with her family's stable boy, a ruggedly handsome and perfect man named Dean._

"You're Dean," Sam said. "You can't have Dean in the story too."

"Fine. How about Sam?"

"No."

"John?"

"No."

"Iron Man?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed with a giggle.

"Can you deal with Daniel then?"

"Yes," Sam said.

"Alright than. Let's get on with this then."

_Regina was in love with her family's stable boy, Daniel. They loved each other so much that they knew it was True Love. Even in the Enchanted Forest, True Love was hard to come by. Regina and Daniel were meant to be together. But there was a problem. Cora knew magic and Regina was scared to tell her about Daniel because she knew that Cora could easily kill or torture him. _

"So what did they do?" Sam asked. He was wide awake now and hanging on every detail of Dean's story.

"Let me finish more than one little bit at a time and you might find out."

"Sorry," Sam said. He pulled his stuffed moose closer to his chest and curled up a little tighter.

"That's better," Dean said. "As I was saying…"

_Regina and Daniel would meet everyday between lunch and tea at their favorite hill. But one day, their meeting was interrupted by a young girl on a runaway horse. Regina didn't think twice before jumping onto her own horse and racing after the girl. She pulled the girl onto her horse and skidded to a stop. _

"_Are you alright?" Regina asked._

"_I…I think so," the girl replied. "You saved my life. But I'll never ride again."_

"_Nonsense," Regina said. "The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Regina," Regina said._

"_I'm Snow. Snow White."_

"Snow White?" Sam gasped. Dean shot him a glare and the smaller boy quieted down again.

_Later on, Regina was getting ready to go riding when her mother came in. It turned out that young Snow White was the daughter of King Leopold and the king wanted to marry Regina._

"How old was the king?"

"I don't know. He was a man and he was a lot older than Regina. In fact, it was kind of weird, but that's how it worked there. Now shut up or you can just go back to sleep."

_The king proposed and before Regina could refuse, Cora said yes. Regina ran out to the stables and told Daniel what had happened. They decided that they had to run away or they could never be together. Little did they know that Snow White had seen them in the stables. Regina made Snow swear not to tell anyone about Daniel, especially Cora. Snow agreed._

_The next day, Cora was talking to Snow. Cora said that Regina was drifting away from her and she wished that she knew why. She told Snow that all she had ever done was try to make her daughter happy and successful, but it was never enough. Snow knew she had promised Regina that she would never tall about Daniel, but she didn't want Regina to lose her mother. She told Cora._

Sam gasped. "But why?"

"Weren't you listening? Snow didn't want Regina to lose her mother," Dean snapped.

"How would she get lost?"

"Never mind. It's just a stupid fairytale. Now let me finish or you'll never hear the end."

_That night, Regina and Daniel met in the stables to run away together. They started to leave when Cora appeared. She used her magic to close the stable doors. Regina prepared herself for the worst, but Cora didn't do anything. Instead, she took Daniel aside. _

_Regina couldn't hear what was said, but it was good judging by the smile on Daniel's face. All of a sudden, Cora plunged her hand into Daniel's chest._

"_Mother!" Regina screamed. But it was too late. Daniel feel to the ground and Cora crushed his heart into dust in her hand. "Why would you do this?"_

"_Because this is your happy ending," Cora said. _

_Regina held Daniel's dead body in her arms and cried. A few days later, Regina was being fitted for her wedding gown when Snow White came in. Snow told Regina that she would look beautiful when she married Daniel. Regina was taken aback at the girl's statement and then caught on. _

"_This dress is for your father," Regina said. "What I had with Daniel was an infatuation. Nothing more. I'm marrying your father and we're going to be a family."_

_Snow smiled. She was so happy that Regina was going to be her new mother. After Snow left, Cora came in. _

"_You knew the king was coming through our land, didn't you? Snow's steed didn't go wild on its own, did it?" Regina asked._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Cora responded._

_Regina turned away with a knowing smirk on her face. Then she growled, "I should have let her die on that horse."_

"So what happens next?" Sam asked when Dean stopped talking.

"A lot of stuff," Dean said. "But it's late and you need to sleep. I'll tell you the next part another night."

"But who was Regina and what about Snow White and the dwarves and Prince Charming?"

"I can't tell you. The story's too long to tell it all in one night. You'll hear it all eventually."

"A little bit more?" Sam begged.

"No," Dean said firmly. "It's way too long and Dad's coming home tomorrow so you need to sleep."

"Alright," Sam grumbled. "But you promise to tell me the end?"

"I promise."

Sam snuggled down underneath the covers and rolled over while Dean made his way back over to his comic book. He would tell Sam the end of the story. Just as soon as he thought of one.

* * *

**What did you think? About the choppiness of the storytelling bit, just remember that Dean is actually telling the story to Sam, and Dean's only ten, so I tried to write it like a ten-year-old boy would tell it. **

**If people want me to continue this I will, but you have to review so I know that you liked it. The next chapter or two will be something like this, but we'll get to the present pretty soon. **

**Thanks for reading and pretty please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter took me forever to write. I made the decision to not go into detail on a lot of these stories so that we could get to Storybrooke faster because I have ideas. I hope you guys don't mind. I've got big plans for this, so keep reading.**

**Just FYI: This is set during season five for Supernatural and post curse-breaking for Once.**

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks, Sam heard the rest of Dean's stories. They all seemed much darker and scarier than the Disney movies, but he like them anyway. Dean told him about how Regina killed Snow White's father and how Snow White ran away and met the dwarves and Prince Charming. He learned about how Little Red Riding Hood ate her boyfriend and how Rumplestiltskin killed Cinderella's fairy godmother.

"Alright, Sammy," Dean said. The boys were sitting in the back of the Impala. They were on their way to Bobby's house and Sam wanted to hear more stories. "This is the last story. It's the end. Are you ready?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay. So where did we leave off?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming went to see Rum…Rumple…the evil man and he said the baby was going to be the savior."

"Oh yeah," Dean said. "Okay. So Snow White and Prince Charming called a counsel…"

_Prince Charming wanted to fight. He knew their best chance was to defeat the queen before she could enact the Dark Curse. Snow seemed to think that the whole situation was pointless. They were going to lose and the queen would cast the curse._

_Then the Blue Fairy came in with a large tree. She told everyone that if the tree was fashioned into some kind of a vessel, it could protect anyone inside from the curse. But there was a catch; the tree could only hold one person. So it was agreed that Gepetto, the wood carver, would create a wardrobe for Snow White to be safe from the curse before the baby was born._

_Time went by and finally the wardrobe was finished. Snow was scared. She didn't want to leave her husband for twenty-eight years. She wanted to be with him. Just as Charming was convincing her that she needed to do this, the baby started coming. There was no time left and as the Dark Curse advanced towards the castle, Snow gave birth to a crying baby girl._

_Charming knew what he had to do. He wrapped his daughter in the blanket Granny had knit for her, grabbed his sword and fought his way through the queen's guards to get to the nursery. He placed baby Emma into the wardrobe and whispered, "Find us," before he collapsed from a sword wound. _

_Snow, still weak, made her way to the nursery to find Charming bleeding on the floor. She kissed him over and over, but he didn't wake up. The queen came in and ordered her guards to find the baby. The guards opened the wardrobe, but Emma was gone. _

"_She got away," Snow said. She looked up at the queen and smiled. "You're going to lose."_

_The queen grinned as the dark smoke started spilling into the room. The wind picked up and Snow White looked up with frightened eyes. "Where are we going?" she asked._

"_Somewhere horrible," the queen responded. "Absolutely horrible."_

Dean stopped talking and Sam looked up expectantly.

"That's it?" he asked. "There has to be more. What about the happy endings? And the curse and Prince Charming?"

"I don't know what happened next," Dean said. "I guess Emma grew up and broke the curse and they all lived happily ever after."

"Okay," Sam said. He was too tired to put up a fight and he leaned against the window and started to fall asleep. Dean did the same.

John Winchester glanced back at his boys and smiled. They were going to be great one day.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sammy," Dean called. He threw a wrapped breakfast burrito at his brother's head and grinned when Sam grumbled and rolled over.

"Come on, Bobby got us a non-apocalypse case. Get this. Some little town up in Maine suddenly appears on the map. I think it's called Storybook or Fairybrooke or something. Some kind of weird-ass stuff going on up there. Bobby said he's getting a huge magic spike from it."

"Huh?" Sam asked groggily. He had been up until nearly one in the morning and it was only six o'clock now.

"Get dressed, eat something and get in the car. We're heading to Maine."

* * *

The Impala attracted lots of stares as it rolled into the quiet town of Storybrooke, Maine. But these weren't the usual _Why can't I get a car like that? _stares. These were stares that said clearly _Who the hell are these people, why are they here and when are they leaving?_

Dean parked in front of a homey-looking building that proclaimed itself to be Granny's Bed and Breakfast. The boys got out, grabbed their bags and headed inside.

A young woman stood behind the counter. She had long brown hair with red streaks, big brown eyes and a sly smile.

"You boys new in town?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah," Sam said. "We'd like a room."

"Really?" the girl asked. She looked Sam and Dean up and down.

"Oh no, it's not like that," Dean said quickly. "We're brothers. I'm Dean and this is Sam."

"I'm Ruby," the girl said. "My granny owns this place and the diner down the street."

"Ruby!"

"Speak of the devil," Ruby groaned. She turned towards the stars where an old woman was coming into the room. "What's wrong, Granny?"

"Snow just called. She said…" Granny trailed off as she noticed Sam and Dean standing there. "Hello? Are you boys looking for a room?"

"There are," Ruby said. "And they're brothers."

"Hi," Dean said.

Granny walked behind the counter and grabbed a key off the rack. "Welcome to Storybrooke," she said.

"Thanks." Sam took the key and he and Dean went off to their room.

Once the boys were out of earshot, Granny turned to Ruby. "Call Emma. Let her know that there are some new guys in town. You also need to call Snow. She said something about a girls' weekend and The Vow and, just call her."

"No problem," Ruby said. "I wonder what they're here for."

"Let's hope they don't stay long enough for us to find out."

* * *

**Yup. Sam and Dean are in Storybrooke. Woo! Next chapter is when we'll start to get into it, namely the boys meeting Emma. I'm excited for that part. Anyway, please give the review box some love and I'll write to you later.**


End file.
